


She Watched

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Hollykit, I guess cute Lionkit, Just sad Leafpool, Not much to say really, Still figuring out how this works but yeah, and Jaykit too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: The Thunderclan medicine cat watches them from her den across the clearing, wanting nothing more than to join the three kits that scuffled without a care in the world.But all she could do was watch.





	She Watched

Leafpool watched them from across the camp, a look of longing in her eyes and an ache settling deeply in her heart.

The three kits wrestled with each other, mewing in protest and retaliation at their siblings. The black she-kit pounced on the large and fluffy golden tabby tomkit, landing squarely on his shoulders. He turned and flung her off whilst batting her with his paw before losing his balance and falling on the littlest kit, a grey tabby tom, who squeaked in surprise. He scrambled out from is beneath his much larger brother, swatting his paw in thee vague direction of his littermates.

Leafpool chuckled, a hollow sound filled with masked pain and barely able to be heard, though the littlest kit turned his head to look at her. His blue eyes shone with the curiosity only kits could possess, though they were clouded over unlike any other kits.

The small grey tabby began to pad towards her, leaving his littermates to continue their scuffle as he settled beside her. Leafpool did not move away, just glanced at him before watching her ‘sisters’ other two kits play. The grey tabby stared up at her, blue eyes searching.

‘Blue, like a jay’s wing…’ Leafpool thought. The thing he had been named after, the blue eyes that were always watching.

The blind blue eyes, that saw nothing yet saw everything.

Leafpool returned his gaze, warm but pained amber meeting observant yet unseeing blue.

He looked away and padded back to his littermates.

Leafpool watched.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but yeah here you go I guess? Again if you read this then thank you, I'm still pretty new to writing fanfictions, especially about cats haha, but I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless.


End file.
